Benifits of Double Attraction
by Vanity Nekozowa
Summary: HidanxOC Pein/YahikoxOC other pairings are being accepted if you ask for them to be. I will put you in the story if you give me enough details! The Akatsuki get sent to Kohona High because of bad behavior and run into two 'innocent' girls. They think they are just like every other girl they've banged, to bad they don't understand these two.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I want to get one thing straight, Yahiko is Pein but my Boo wanted me to use the name Yahiko and in the story Hidan and him are good friend and appart of a gang. Here's the story~

* * *

Vanity was walking to school while listening to her music through her ear buds when she saw a large group of guys and one girl standing outside of the school gates laughing and making a fool of each other, it made her chuckle slightly with the way they were acting. She walked past them unnoticed just as the girl with short black hair had. Her name was Tama Kimi and she was ignored amongst the school just as Vanity was. They had hardly ever talked to each other but when in class and needed to pick partners, they usually paired up with each other.

Vanity arrived into the spacious classroom that seemed big at first but then seemed to get smaller as more people filled the room. Tama sat next to window in the second to last seat to look outside, while Vanity sat on the other side of the room next to the door for a quick escape out of the class when the dismissal bell rang.

Right after the bell had rang for class to start, two boys who she had seen from earlier, walked into the classroom. The orange haired one walked in nonchalantly and with a face of no amusement. While the silver headed one walked in with an arrogant fashion and acted as if he could care less considering he wasn't even wearing his uniform correctly. The girls stared at them in awe while the boys were giving them glares of jealousy.

"Oh my god, the one with silver hair is hotter than Sasuke. The way his uniform is all messed up..."

"No way, the one with the orange hair is the hottest. He seems so cool with the way he walked in."

Vanity heard the girls whisper to her friends loud enough for them to both hear. Vanity got slightly annoyed by how they were complimenting them loudly. Sure, they were hot but not enough to talk about like this. She leaned on to her arm as she tried to take her daily nap in class.

Tama examined the boys carefully as she turned her head away from them, unfazed by their charming looks. 'Yeah sure they're hot and pretty now but when they fuck and dump just about every girl in the school you won't be thinking that…' She thought as she peered through the window thinking to herself as the students got introduced to the class as Hidan and Yahiko.

Vanity yawned then got slightly startled as she felt someone kick the back of her chair. She looked past her shoulder and locked eyes with the silver headed one. 'Is this one Hidan or Yahiko?' She thought as she maintained not giving him an irritated sigh, she turned her upper half of her body to face him in the process.

"Can I help you?" She bit her bottom lip nervously, not used to attractive people talking to her.

He smirked at her arrogantly while he leaned in and rested his elbow on the desk which supported his head, taking his foot off of her chair. "Yes you can Sweetcheeks, I was wondering if you could help me memorize the digits to your phone number."

She blushed lightly while she waved him off, "Tch, don't fuck with me." She turned back around and leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed. A few girls heard this conversation and gave her a glare, one chose to actually speak up.

"I'm sorry about Vanity. No one ever talks to her because she's such a bitch, but you can have my number if you like." She smiled cutely in hopes of him saying yes but he just blew her comment about him having her number. It was obviously not important to him.

He looked at her then at Vanity, chuckling slightly as toyed with a piece of her hair, "So Vanity's your name, well mines Hidan and we should practice screaming each other's name at my place, what'd you say?" He tugged it lightly as her eyes widened from surprise mixed with embarrassment.

'Di-Did he just suggest...' She turned around and looked at him with her face completely red she then looked at the ground to realize he had no shame. "Oh my fucking god…" She mumbled to herself as she smacked his hand off of her hair.

The teacher who finally tuned into the conversation they were having heard her swear and was appalled by her language. He pushed his glasses back up on his nose, "Vanity, see me after class." She sighed in defeat as she nodded her head.

* * *

Yahiko placed his pencil on Tama with the end of his pencil connecting it with the top of her lip down to the bottom, tracing a small part of her lips; he grabbed her attention when he did so.

"So do you just wake up that beautiful or do you paint that master piece on every morning?"

She moved her head to the side slightly, looking at him slightly confused, 'Why is he flirting with me?'

"Um... Excuse me?" She stared at him stunned not really knowing how to reply to that sort of question. She's not used to people flirting with her let alone even talking to her. "I just wake up this way I suppose, why do you ask?"

He chuckled lightly as he smirked, "Because you're beautiful babe."

She scoffed as she leaned back in her chair, looking at him like he was dumb, deaf, and blind. "Tch, go flirt with someone else, I'm not in the mood for people like you."

A nearby girl replied to her comment, "You must never be in the mood then. All you do is push people away when they try talking to you, helping you, or even flirting with you."

His smirk faded a bit as chewed on the side of the writing utensil, a habit he was starting to get into. "I bet I could get you in the mood." Although his smirk grew larger than before when he noticed her face blush bright red all over.

The teacher looked over at the couple whom were talking and called them out, well more like her, "Tama, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but, you know the rules. Don't talk when I'm talking, please and thank you."

The bell for class to end rang as the teacher called for the new students and for Tama, Vanity already had to stay after since she had gotten in trouble.

"I need you both," He pointed at the two girls," To guide them around school for a while until they are used the scenery and know where to go. Can you do that for me?"

Tama mustered up a fake smile while Vanity gave him an annoyed stare. She gripped on to her wrist digging her nails into it. This was unnoticed by everyone except Hidan whom not only noticed the scratch marks but faint scars.

"Of course sir, we can help them." Tama had replied as they all began walking out.

Vanity crossed her arms and stole a few glances towards the two boys, mostly at Hidan. What a bother he was. Why was she the one to escort him and his friend?

"So babe," Yahiko pointed at Vanity as he rested his elbow on Tama carelessly while they walked, "Who's your friend?"

"We've hardly even talked before so I don't think I would really consider her a friend." She shrugged him off of her shoulder.

"Touchy are we?" He had chuckled as his buddy interrupted the conversation.

"This is Vanity, both her name and body make her seem like a porn star." Hidan threw an arm around her as he pulled her into him close. She blushed lightly while trying to get away from him. Getting a bit irritated as he continuously insinuated that her name was a hooker name.

"Oh, fuck off. You've ruined my lunch and my day." Vanity gave a look at him filled with annoyance then over at Tama and Yahiko. Feeling a bit intimidated at how small she was considered to the others. Even Tama was at least a few inches taller than her. She had at least come up to the top of Hidan and Yahiko's chest, maybe a little shorter.

They were all walking around as the boys were being pointed out the cafeteria, library and what not, even though they were more concentrated on the girls. Then Tama guided them all to the roof. The place she usually hangs out, alone.

'This probably wasn't a good idea but maybe Vanity could be my friend... She is really nice and really pretty…' Tama blushed a bit as she thought the comments about her classmate. She shook her head slightly as she opened the door leading them inside.

They all walked in as she went and sat at her usual bench. "Well, this is the roof." She smiled a bit as they looked at it in awe.

"This is so pretty!" Vanity was interested as she looked around then went over towards the fence that blocked people off from jumping from the tall school to either escape or otherwise. She then took out her I pod touch, scrolling through her songs. "What kind of music do you guys like?" She asked as she went over and sat on her knees in front of Tama, biting her thumb nail nervously. The ground kind of hurt her legs but she dismissed the pain as she went through to choose a song.

Yahiko sat next to Tama throwing an arm around casually as Hidan sat on the ground next to Vanity, pulling her on to his lap. She blushed lightly when she looked up and saw him looking at her with his oh so pretty pink-purple eyes, almost a red violet color.

"Princesses shouldn't sit on the dirty ground." He had inquired as she blushed darker.

"Y-Yeah well, I'm not a princess..." She went back to scrolling through her music, "Anyways, all I have it metal and stuff. Hardly any rap so don't bother to ask for that."

"Do you have Punk Goes Pop on there?" Tama questioned as she looked down at the twos position. Vanity was sitting on him bridal style, quite interesting if you ask her. The short skirt, that they were required to wear, was inching down her leg from her position that she was in. Tama silently hoped it would expose a small portion of her panties.

"Um..." Vanity was looking through her songs, eying them more carefully, "I think I do. If I do I only have a few songs. Ah, here's one." She then clicked on the song Somebody I Used to Know by Mayday Parade. She then laid the I Pod on her lap; shifting around a bit before she did so, trying to get comfortable.

During the song, Yahiko reached up and pulled a small portion of Tama's hair, getting her attention, "Babe, I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff." She smiled a bit as she looked back at him.

"Who wouldn't like this stuff?" She questioned back while crossing her legs on the bench and leaning back. She looked back down at Vanity, "Hey Vanny-chan, we have to go in like 20 minutes until Sakura and her friends come up here, unless you're friends with them but I'll be leaving."

Vanity blushed at her nick name then focused on what she said and frowned a bit, "Tch, hell no I ain't friends with that slut..." Then smirked cockily as she chuckled a bit, "I'll kick that bitch's ass. All you got to do to make her faint is smudging her makeup haha!"

"What does she look like?" Yahiko licked his lips when he heard the word slut; this was unnoticed by the two girls but Hidan noticed.

"Well Sakura has pink hair and gross green eyes, Ino has extremely long that as a part of it covering her right eye, Karin's hair looks like a bloody- Really red." Vanity quickly covered her insult as she scrolled through her music ignoring what she had said, "And she wears glasses to cover up her ugly face."

"Well someone is indeed a very bitchy person aren't we?" Hidan chuckled as he was watching her scroll through her songs. She giggled a bit and nodded in agreement as she glanced at him.

They had left the roof when they listened to a few more songs, then making their way down the stair case as they started roaming in halls. Yahiko saw a glimpse of a short red head whom was coming back from art class it seemed, followed by a tall blonde. He nudged Hidan as he pointed towards them.

"Hey lets go." Yahiko started to walk off towards the boys as Hidan followed. The two girls looked over at them in curiosity, Tama spoke up, "Hey where you goin'?"

Yahiko started to walk backwards as he smirked at her, "I know you'll miss me but I have some business to do, so I'll see you later babe." He turned back around as he walked off with his friends. She had blushed slightly as he called her babe, turning back around to Vanity and walking around with her.

"Ne, Tama. Wanna ditch class with me? I'm too tired to go and run for PE class." She had looked down as she walked then swished her fringe out of her eyes as she looked at her, "We could go to my house or somethin' and hang out." She smiled a bit as fiddled with a piece of her hair, biting her lower lip. This was all a nervous habit that she had ever since she was younger, but this time she wasn't using at as nervous habit.

When Tama looked over at her she had to look back down, the look Vanity was giving her was enough to turn anyone on, little did she know that this was exactly what she wanted her to do, "I-I um.. I guess I could… I me-mean... Won't we get caught?"

Vanity chuckled a bit as she smiled a flirtatious smirk, "If you're with me you won't. C'mon." She grabbed her hand as she began to run to the back of the school, "There's a door back here that no one ever uses and is suppose to be locked but they always forget that it's even here. But you have to be cautious when going to it because of the cameras that are set up around here."

Vanity reached the door after making a bunch of turns and pivots on the smooth floor. She was sliding against the wall with ease as the black haired girl did the same, being as quiet as possible they then slid out the door and out of the school walking to Vanity's house unnoticed by any cameras or people.

"That was a rush of adrenaline." Tama said as the two were long past the school gates and now on to the streets. Vanity chuckled and walked a little bit ahead of her as she showed her the way to her house.

"So, Tama, I have a question... What do you think of the new guys?" She looked back at her from the corner of her eye, checking her out a bit in the process.

"They aren't that bad when you get to know them I suppose, why do you ask?"

"Just curious, and Tama correct me if I'm wrong but you are bi sexual correct?" Vanity smirked as she noticed the dark blush on her face but then it faded once she never replied to her question, "I'm sorry I guess that came out a little too straight forward…" She then turned forward with a bit of disappointment on her face.

"N-No that's ok I'm just not used to people asking me that sort of thing so… Straight up… But um, Yes, I am… Are you ok with that?" She was fiddling with a strand of her hair nervously as she waited for her answer from the beautiful brunette in front of her.

'Today couldn't get any better, now that I know this, I might be able to actually get somewhere with this girl.' Vanity shook her head slightly as the images of what she would be doing to the black haired beauty once they arrived at her house. "Oh no, I don't mind at all, actually I am bisexual myself."

Mwuahahahaha~ I made a cliff hanger. c: I'll have actual lemons in this story with Yahiko and Tama, Hidan and Vanity, and Tama and Vanity.

So tell me what you guys though about this so far. I'm going to actually write this and update this as frequent as I can. Reviews are GREATLY APPRICIATED.


	2. Chapter 2

Tama looked down as she smiled a bit and bit her bottom lip, curious of what the girl thought about her but didn't dare to ask, and feared the rejection she might receive.

"Here we are." Vanity smiled as she grabbed Tama's hand and lead her up the stairs and inside of the small apartment that was called home. It was actually a cute little place to live if you were alone. As soon as you walked in you were greeted with the kitchen that had a living room next to it and a few doors scattered along the wall, leading to her room and what not she guessed.

"It's so cute in here." Tama sat on the tan colored couch delicately while Vanity just basically threw her body on to it. She giggled at how reckless it was the way she was so not coordinated with doing it.

"Would you like anything to eat? I bet you're hungry since you had no lunch right?" Vanity's eyes grazed her body from her long hairless legs, up her torso, from her large supple breasts and up to her blushing face. She must have noticed her body being looked at as she then bit her lip once more, looking downward.

"No-Not really, I don't usually eat lunch unless I get really hungry heh. Even when I do I bring a bento." She looked up and smiled cutely at Vanity then glanced at one of the doors that were opened leading into a small look to her dark purple room, it seemed picked up and tidy, "Ne Vanity, Can we go and hang out in your room or something? I don't like sitting on couches much."

Vanity nodded her head and got off of the couch leading her the way into the clean room. Vanity smirked in her head a bit as she did so, 'This is easier than I thought it would be…' Closing the door causally and then turning around to see Tama lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her legs were spread slightly only giving her a small view of the black panties that were hiding beneath her school uniform.

"You have a pretty room... I like the color of it."

Vanity reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the sight she was looking at, "Huh… Oh, yeah it is. Thank you, heh." She rubbed the back of her head out of embarrassment.

Tama smirked a bit from what she could see, enjoying her friend being flustered. She moved her leg a bit exposing more of the under garments that were on her, she then looked over at Vanity whom was staring again, 'Looks like this is going to be easier than I thought...'

She licked her lips, "Like what you see Van?"

Vanity's face turned a bright red as she looked away from the cute black haired girl in front of her, "Li-Liking wh-what?"

'Damn it Vanity, don't act like this now. You have her right where you want her.' She thought to herself, trying to muster up the courage to get on top of the girl and do things to the girl that she may and or may not want her to do.

Vanity strode over to Tama nonchalantly with a small but weak smirk as she spread the girls legs open as she got in between them and placed a faint kiss on her lips, the only thing propping her up were her arms as if she were to do a push up in the down position. Tama wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she helped to deepen it.

Tama moaned into the kiss that was placed on her delicate lips as Vanity's hands trailed along her body, massaging every dip and curve of her waist line and upper body. Vanity nibbled at the girls lower lip causing a light gasp to escape her lips as they were parted, she snuck her warm tongue into Tama's mouth rubbing it and dancing it with her own.

Soon the two broke the kiss as they panted lightly. Vanity looked at the black haired girls' lips then into her eyes, "Da-damn you're good at this…"

"You aren't so bad yourself." Tama smirked as she trailed her hands down to her partners bum, pulling her up onto her more. She noticed the dark blush on her face as she ran a hand through the brunette's hair, then flipping her over so she was on top, pinning Vanity's arms down beside her head, "You know, you're cute when you get flustered like that to hehe ~"

Vanity blushed darker as she tried to maintain her dominance, it wasn't working very well though considering Tama was winning the dominance and she was receiving the submissive part out of the whole thing.

Vanity stammered, "N-No I-I'm not…" She tried moving her arms but little did she know how strong the girl on top of her was.

The smirk on Tama widened as she leaned down and attacked Vanity's neck with her hot mouth that just made her melt when it came into contact with her skin , Vanity moaned loudly as she immediately found her soft spot. Tama nibbled on it lightly enjoying the pleasant noises that came out of her submissive while her back seemed to arch upwards in the process. Tama rubbed her way up Vanity's school shirt and placed her gentle hands on her supple breasts as she massaged them, feeling how hard she had made her pert nipples, "Vanity you're so hard too~ did I do this to you?" She looked up and smirked at her smugly as her voice seemed to come as a pur.

Vanity was starting to get a bit shy and timid with the whole thing as she responded, "I-I uhm... Th-That's just because- Ah~" She arched her back and moaned as Tama started to rub only the firm buds through the thin and silky bra, occasionally pinching them lightly.

"Shh Van, just enjoy it." She straddled the small girl and pulled her shirt over her large breasts, exposing them. She looked at them and started getting aroused as she placed her forefinger and thumb on the buds that were poking out and tugged them upwards then letting go, watching as they would bounce.

When she thought the girl had enough teasing she raised the bra over her breasts and licked her lips at the sight of her perfectly proportioned D sized breasts, "And to think you would hide these from me…" She had made a click noise with her tongue, "That's a no, no Vanity. I don't like it when people hide important things like this from me…" She groped them in her hands with her pert nipples poking out through her middle finger and ring finger, causing the girls upper body to spring forward in pleasure.

"Tama, I-I'm sen-sensi- Ah!"

Tama had leaned down and latched onto her nipple as she began to suck on it lightly; pulling it with her teeth a few times as her hand rolled it around the other firm and pert nipple with her forefinger. She would tweak it as a tease occasionally, just to get a reaction from the girl under her.

Vanity could feel her panties becoming moist as she tried her best not to press her lower half onto Tama. She found it harder and harder to do so once she switched breasts, causing the wet nipple that was once in her warm mouth was now exposed to her chilly room.

She arched her back upwards and placed a hand on the back of the black haired girls head, tugging at her soft hair and moaning her name.

Tama licked the hardened nipple that was just in front of her lips, liking the struggled reaction Vanity was giving under her. Smirking, she then straddled one leg on Vanity and pressed her knee on her hot core, moving it lightly.

"N-No, no-not there..." The fragile brunette gasped as she rubbed on her lightly, trying to hold back her sounds of pleasure that still seemed to escape her mouth even when she tried holding them back. She turned her head to the side facing away from Tama.

Tama grasped her breast her hand firmly as she swirled her tongue around the nipple while looking up at Vanity lustfully, "No need to be embarrassed babe. You're cute so make all the noise you want." She rubbed her knee against her, taking note that she was drenching her knee in the process. She kissed down her body and swirled her tongue around her navel, pulling her skirt off as she teased her. She sat up as she eyed the girl's wet pussy, loving at how her panties were cupping around every curve and dip the girl had on her wet core.

Vanity panted out her name in syllables as she closed her legs, not wanting Tama to see her in such a pleased state. The blush on her face was as showing just how embarrassed and turned on she was.

"Do-Don't look… It-It's so…" She was gripping the bed sheets in her hands tightly.

"Wet?" Tama smirked at her actions as she placed a hand on both of her kneecaps, spreading them apart and looking down at her covered but pleased core. She was sliding her hands down her thighs then trailed her thumb along her covered slit, teasing it.

"Why, Vanity? You're cute even down here." She placed her finger on her clit and started to rub it lightly, "You'd look even cuter though if these were off of you." She purred while hooking her fingers on the sides of Vanity's underwear as she slid them off of her with ease, spreading her legs apart once more, "You're so wet you're dripping onto the bed Van-i-ty…" She purred her name in syllables as she placed her finger along her second set of lips causing Vanity to shiver in ecstasy.

She then moved her finger up to the swollen clit that was throbbing for someone or something to toy with it. Vanity arched her back when she felt Tama starting to rub her at a slow pace that was just teasing her and making her want more. Several moans were escaping her small mouth as she shifted around from the pleasure, arching her back and biting her bottom lip.

The girl above chuckled lightly as she leaned over the girl and whispered seductively in her hear, "Do you have any automatics or are you always manual?" She nipped her earlobe softly, grazing it with her teeth as she waited for a response.

"I-I us-usually just use m-my fi-fingers mmm... I don't like the fe-feeling of some-something in-inside of me yet~" She shivered lightly from the way her earlobe was being grazed along with her swollen and throbbing bundle of nerves.

"So then tell me what you like to do to your body Vanny-chan… Do you like playing with this more," She rubbed her a bit faster, getting her clit in between her thumb and forefinger causing an erupted moan to escape her mouth,, "And this?" She slid down her chest and placed her mouth on the girls' hard nipple sucking on it roughly.

"Ta- Tama!" She pressed her body upwards onto the dominate more as she bucked her hips on to her hand. Tama smirked at how sensitive she was plus her cute reactions that would occur when she did something to her.

"If you react this much to my hand on your pussy feel my mouth on it instead babe," She unlatched against her nipple and began to nip and lick her way down to her pussy that was leaking like a broken faucet.

Placing her mouth over her sensitive nerves and began to lick it with her tongue lightly, occasionally flicking it lightly. She placed her hands on Vanity's hips refusing to let her hips move; she massaged them firmly increasing the pleasure on her submissive as she began to slowly suck on it. Vanity was shaking in pleasure and it felt like a sweet torture the way she was being pleasured but couldn't move her body like she usually does. She could feel her body coming close to her release as she gripped onto the sheets tighter and moaned Tama's name louder.

Tama had realized this so she swirled her tongue over the girls clit with her wet tongue before placing her mouth down a bit and diving it in between her wet folds and rubbing her nose against the swollen clit that was adoring the pleasure being given to it.

"Tama, I-I'm going t-to cum i-if you keep do-doing that!" Vanity was trying to hold back her climax as she bit her bottom lip roughly once again, causing a bit of blood to start to prickle on to the lip of her fragile skin.

"Cum for me then Vanity~" She dug her tongue inside of her deeper as she got more of Vanity's juices inside of her mouth, moaning lightly from the sweet taste it had to it.

Vanity pressed her head into the bed, moaning out Tama's name, arching her back upwards as she felt a wave of pleasure take over her body. Tama lapped up her juices that had gotten onto parts of her face and licked her cunt clean. She leaned away from her pussy to see Vanity panting heavily as she brought her legs back up to cover what was exposed.

"Had enough?" Tama teased as she wiped some of the brunettes cum away and off of her mouth as a sexy smirk was plastered on it.

Vanity let her red orbs peak through her eye lashes as she looked at Tama timidly, her face burned a red color as she got embarrassed from her comment. She nodded her head slightly as she sat up and covered her large breasts.

"Yo-You do realize I'll get you back later ri-right?" She mumbled as she looked up into her partners eyes timidly.

"You say that yet look at how you act when you say that." She placed a finger at the bottom of Vanity's chin lightly as she leaned in and kissed her on the lips lightly, "Now why don't we put on some pajamas and watch a movie or something?" She smiled a bit as she got up and held Vanity's hand. "Plus you look too tired to do much of anything else."

Vanity looked down timidly as she then nodded her head slightly, she then got up and put on a fresh pair of panties and pajamas as handed the cuter girl a pair.

Once they were changed into their comfortable attire they both sat on the couch and scrolled through the movies that were on Netflix. They found a movie that was a romantic one about two people that loved each other but lived across the world in different places. One lived in of the US while the other one lived in Scotland. (This describes my love life. Love you babe c:)

* * *

So, how was it? I really liked this chapter c: Not just because of the lemon (Although that is a major part of it.) but because of how I wrote it so good 3 So reviews are greatly wanted~


End file.
